Ali's Pretty Little Lies
Ali's Pretty Little Lies is a second prequel/companion book by Sara Shepard and is set to be released on January 2, 2013. However, various stores in the United States and Canada sold it in late December, 2012. The book is told in Alison's point of view, not Spencer's, Aria's, Hanna's, or Emily's, so it gives us a better look inside her brain and what Ali is thinking. It's supposed to give us more insight on the night Ali died and what she thought of the Liars. It should also make more sense to all the things that have happened to the liars and Rosewood. For the first time, Alison DiLaurentis or rather Courtney DiLaurentis is featured on a book cover of the Pretty Little Liars series. Plot In Detail Summary In the beginning, Alison and Courtney had started off as best friends, doing everything together and sharing a "twin connection," as others would describe it. Though as time progressed, the girls would begin to fight, leading to screaming matches in the playgrounds and Courtney locking Ali in the bathroom stall during school. Courtney would always pretend to be her sister, from introducing herself to the UPS man as Ali, to showing up to Ali's Saturday art classes. The final straw was when the DiLaurentises found Courtney trying to choke her sister, and doctors were called and examinations were performed. Ali had passed the tests with flying colors, but Courtney had panicked and the doctors had diagnosed her with paranoid shizophrenia. Courtney rejected the diagnostic and claimed that Alison threatened her and forced to impersonate, but no one believed her (however, this statement was actually true). The DiLaurentises had moved to Rosewood and they sent Courtney to the mental hospital. Several months later, the DiLaurentises relocated to Rosewood, changing their last names from Day-DiLaurentis to DiLaurentis to hide their past due to Courtney. Courtney, currently at home visiting spies Ali talking to her brother, asking him if he had seen her A-for-Ali ring. Courtney changes into an similar outfit to Ali's and goes downstairs, where she sees Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily arguing. Curious, Courtney asks her sister about it but Ali brushes it off and starts provoking Courtney, and the two quickly get into a fight. Jason intervines but Ali pushes him out of the way, causing him to fall into the bookshelf and break a plate. Alison swiftly walks up the stairs and Jason storms out the house. Courtney again notices Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna outside in the bushes. Courtney realizes that it is her chance to trick her parents into thinking that she is Alison and Alison is Courtney. She goes outside and meets the Liars, not even giving a hint that she is Courtney and plays as Alison all the way until her parents force Alison into their car and drive off to the Preserve, thinking that she is Courtney. Now, Courtney has to carry out her new life as Alison. She puts on Alison's famous ring and reads Alison's diary to find out about her life and friends. She realizes that she can't be friends with Naomi and Riley because only Alison and them know certain jokes. Courtney decides to ditch Naomi and Riley for Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily. She quickly becomes friends with them and also increases their popularity greatly. As Alison, Courtney creates a special bond with her four new best friends and she meets an old friend of Alison's, Nick Maxwell. They flirt and Courtney slips Nick her number. Courtney told Ian Thomas that if he kissed Spencer that she would kiss him. Ian kissed Spencer, but then when Ian forcefully kissed Courtney, Nick saw and dumped her. Emily admits to being in love with Courtney, and Courtney reads a passionate letter that Emily wrote her. At the sleepover, when Courtney was hypnotizing the Liars she saw Alison out the window of the barn. Then when Spencer turned the lights on Courtney flipped and stormed out. Spencer called her back and chased after her. She gave Courtney a gentle shove and Courtney got angry. She told Spencer about how Ian only kissed her because of a deal. Now, Spencer was furious and pushed Courtney so hard that her feet flew out from under her. Courtney got up and ran away. She stopped in her backyard when she saw her mother and Spencer's father making out on Spencer's porch. Alison appeared and began threatening and taunting Courtney. Then the two girls began wrestling on the ground. Courtney said that all she wanted was for the two of them to be sisters and Ali says that she wants to kill Courtney, but she can't. At that moment someone else came and hit Courtney's neck with a shovel, then pushed her into the hole for the gazebo. In the few minutes before Courtney died she recognized both voices, her sisters and another one. The two murderers buried Courtney's body. The next day cement filled up the hole and Alison was relieved. Then her mother told her to pack and then drove her to the Preserve. During most of the book Courtney is referred as Ali and Ali as Courtney. Back Cover Summary Before there was "A," there was "Alison DiLaurentis". Boys wanted to date her, girls wanted to be her and somebody wanted her dead. It's the end of seventh grade, and "Alison DiLaurentis" and her friends are the girls of Rosewood Day. "Ali" runs her clique with an iron fist, and she's got enough dirt on Hanna, Emily, Aria and Spencer to keep them in line. But "Ali's" hiding a dark secret secret of her own, something so huge it would destroy everything if it ever got out. She's desperate to keep the perfect life she's worked so hard to build, but in Rosewood deadly secrets have deadly consequences. Set in the weeks leading up to "Ali's" murder, this special Pretty Little Liars tale is told by the prettiest little liar of all: "Ali" herself. For the first time ever, we see how the mystery began -- and how "Alison DiLaurentis'" life ended. Notes *It is discovered that Alison tormented Courtney so much to the point Courtney decided to switch lives with Alison. *Courtney always considered the Liars her best friends, even getting jealous when they weren't near her. Trivia *In the cover and title it's said that it is Ali but in reality it's actually her twin sister Courtney. *Until the final chapter of the novel, Courtney is refered to as Ali and Ali is refered to as "Courtney" or Courtney. *The letter in Wanted makes it seem that Courtney was insane and deserved to die, but in reality (and based on this book) it is exactly the opposite. Navigational Category:Books Category:Prequels